Buried Treasure
by cherryblossomqueen
Summary: Trinity Church's Adopted Parents are leaving for a treause hunt on a island for 3 years. Trintiy is left to live with the Canon's, family friends, and their teenage son. Will Trinity beable to control her hormones when she sees Cody or will it turn bad?
1. Chapter 1

Trinity

"**What! You can't do this to me; I mean I just became a freshman! In a new school too! OMG! I can't believe you would do this to me…" I screamed at my parents as I paced the hall lost in thoughts about where am I going to be staying and with who.**

"**Honey… Calm down…Trin... we knew you would be upset so we kind of made all the arrangements for you to stay with some friends of ours, Remember the Canons' and their family? The ones who we went out to dinner with? And you know very well that we'll try to be back for your graduation in four years." My mom states matter-of-factly. This is when my dad pipes into the story.**

**"What if something happens to you? You know there savages in those kind of places. And you know what? I really don't care if you're back for my graduation or not. I really don't care if you ever come back!" I screamed toward my parents my anger at its apex.**

"**Trinity Cathy Church, Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me young lady, plus you'll be spending the time we're gone with the Canon Family." My father finished with a scowl on his face.**

"**Dad, do I even know who these people are?" I quickly finished my sentence because the doorbell was ringing. My dad heads to the door to answer.**

"**Oh! That must be them. Oh, honey I would like you to meet the Canons." My mom said as my dad ushered some people into the dining hall. "Trin, this is Brandon, and Elizabeth Canon and their children, Cody and Catherine Canon, this is my daughter Trinity. Oh honey you should go and pack. Bye Honey, Don't forget to write and text message us everyday." My Mom claimed as she leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek. **

**This is when I really thought OMG Cody is really hot I mean hot! Look at that hair. When I looked up from returning the kiss to my mom and dad I made a scan of his appearance. Tall about 5 feet 7, dirty blonde hair looks to be around 14-15 years old and very lean ,big muscles and the darkest blue eyes that anybody can get lost in. Man, average it all together and you get about BMOC or in other words Big Man on Campus. Oh and by the way we would make a perfect match because I'm blonde 5 foot 3, really blonde hair, sportive, and skinny, 13 years old and still single. What I Hate right now is that because we moved last month I have to go to a public school with uniforms (eew, totally out of style), but still hey at least I'm going to the same school with the Canons'.**

"**Um… I'll go get my stuff …from my room." I stammered as I started up the stairs.**

"**Let's go Marie! We're going to be late and end up missing the plane. Bye Sweetheart." My dad said heading out the door.**

"**Okay I'm ready Charles." My said quickly because she was being ushered out the door by my father. "Stay here and take Trinity back to our house when she's ready to go **

**. We'll be back around 3:00am.Okay we're off. See you later Sweethearts. Kisses!" she said as she was ushered out the door by her Husband Brandon. **

**I rush down the stairs to say goodbye to my parents before they left the driveway but instead I ended up running into Cody on my way there.**

**"Opps, Sorry about t-t-that I-I-I didn't meant round into you." I stammered as I straightened my but to still find myself in his lap. And I blush. A really bright crimson color appeared on his face, probably from the shock of getting towered down by me. "Um…I think I'm all set with packing. Wait just one second I have to email this friend I been talking to for all my life he was my childhood friend and stuck up to me I don't know where he is right but in a way I feel his presence. Dang I can't remember his email address is it or is it I said talking to myself as I headed up the stairs with even noticing the Cody was following me up to my room. "Oh well I'll try both. Um what's the matter are you going to be sick or something. Do you want some water or soda?" I asked as I looked into the deep blue that seem familiarly in some sort of way. **

**"Um… I just remembered that the car is still running I'll um… bring you bags to the car in a second when you're ready." He said as he started to regain his color**

Cody

**I can't believe that it's really her Trin-Trin, wait how stupid am I to think that could be Tin the little foster child from the home that I was in when I was 8 and she was 7 years old. Boy does she look like Tin, but what to say about her knowing my email address or at least the one I don't use a lot with all my friends, maybe a friend gave her it and she got it mixed up with his. Yeah that was it she got it mixed up with mine I bet you'll that's what happened. Oh I forgot to shut of the engine. As I head back up stairs I hear her talking to herself. "Well I better not listen….maybe for a little."**

Trinity

**"I hope I didn't upset him in any way, I mean by saying something upsetting. I wonder what Bible Boy will think when I send him this email telling that I get to stay with the Canon's and they have a really cute son that I'll being stay right across the hall from. He is so going to kill me." I laughed to myself about Bible Boy getting jealous over the Canon Kid. **

**"Creeeeeeeeeeak." I hear the lose floor bored creak as I turn around I end up right into Cody's chest again… its not like I like running into him all the time you know what girl would?'**

**"Sorry!" Cody and I say at the same time.**

"**Are you ready to go?" he asked me as he took my suitcase and bag. "I'll bring these down to the car. Just come down when you're ready." He said.**

**As I sent the email, I kept on wondering why Cody acts so funny around me. Must not be use to girls toppling on him all the time. I headed down the stairs and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Better shake that thought or you're not going to survive one week let alone 4 years. I locked the door and headed toward his car. "WOW, this is your car as in you own it? Yours like it's not your parents or anybody else's?" I blabbered.' 'I can't believe that he owns a car like this is he rich or something.**

**"Yeah, its mine and no one else is going to drive or touch it with out my permission." He stated matter-of-factly. He put my trunks and everything else in the trunk. And then went to the passenger side and open the door for me. I walked around to the passenger side and got into the sit and then waited as he closed the door and walked to his side and got in and started the car. I waited patiently for him to collect his sister who was flirting with the guy next door, Matt, and as we pulled out of the drive way I wonder what the next four years were going to be like. Fun, cool, hot dramatic, dumb or is there as chance for some summer romance.sigh**

Cody

**When I opened the door for her I noticed how flawless her skin is and how that baby green shirt brought out her eyes. Wait why am I thinking like this? I shouldn't even notice her skin or her eyes. Get your head in the game Cody1 Get back on track; she's here to stay with the family not to be crushed on by you, stupid. As I pulled out the driveway I heard her let out a big sigh. Wonder what she's thinking about. Maybe that guy that she was emailing. Yeah that's who. We pasted the ride in an awkward silence, until my sister broke it by saying how it's going to be so much fun to have Trinity at our house, and I'm thinking oh yeah having her is going to be so much fun thinking about her all the time. Maybe playing basketball more often will be good for the mind. I'll invite my friends over Saturday and go to the park and play some b-ball. **

**"So...When we get to the house I'll so how you around and then get you settled. My parents aren't going to be home tonight and Catherine is going over to her friends' house, and I'll probably be on the computer in my room."**

**"Okay." She said a little timidly. "But I think I'm going to need help getting my suitcases up the stairs if it won't be too much trouble. I had to make sure I had enough stuff for school and going out with friends, when I actually have some, and everything. Do you know if there is a library around here by any chance?"**

**"Yeah there's one right down the street from our house, that's open to public Monday-Friday. School won't start for another 2 weeks or so you'll have lots of time to go there and other places too." I answered. My last thought before we drove into the driveway was how am I going to stay away from her for another 2 weeks? **

Trinity

**I inhaled really deeply. 'This house is huge; I'm never going to find any where in a house this size. Man what were my parents thinking? I snuck a glance at Cody and my first thought was 'OMG! He is so hot!' and my second thought was 'I can't wait to see him in a bathing suit.' I kind of forgot that I was staring at him until he said something.**

**"Excuse me; I didn't hear what you said." I told him shaking out of my daydream.**

**"I said do you like what you see?" he repeated what he said.**

**"Yeah and what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" I said to him squaring my shoulders hoping to look more confident then I felt at the moment.**

**"Nothing." He said with a sly smile. "Nothing at all."**

Cody

**A look over at Trinity and I see her staring at me. I ask her if she likes what she sees, her response shocks me.**

**"Yeah and what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" she said and as she did I notice her square her shoulders****a little bit. **

**"Nothing, nothing at all." I answered. 'What am I thinking?' I asked myself as we pulled up to the front of the house. Howard, our butler came out of the house and open the doors of the car for me then went around and to help Trinity out then my little sister. **

**"Catherine will be going to a friends house tonight and after you drop her off, you have the rest of the week-end off mom and dad won't be back until Monday afternoon." I told Howard.**

**"Yes, sir, right away." Howard replied with a bow of his head.**

"**Miss Catherine, I ready to take you when your ready, Sir, I'll take me car so I can just go home after dropping her off if it's okay with you."**

**"Certainly Howard." I replied quickly. "Trinity, I'll help you bring your bags upstairs now if you're ready. I'll give you a tour of the house after we're done getting you settled."**

**"Okay. I'm ready when you are." She stated as she started picking one of her bags.**

Trinity

**I picked up one of my bags and followed him. I couldn't help but notice how nice his back looks, and his short blonde hair. Wow! Hot! I thought. He turned left then another right and then left once more. Finally we ended up in front of two large doors.**

**"This will be where you'll be stay for the time that you're here."**

**He opened the doors to reveal a large suite that was probably as big as my whole house. "Sorry it's so small, it's the only room we have open for the time being."**

**"SMALL! This room is probably bigger than my whole house. Are you sure this is the room that I'm supposed to stay."**

**"Yeah my parents told me to give you guest room, and this is the only guest room that's clean and close to mine. They want me to be close in case you need something during the night. My room is right across the hall." He pointed in the direction of the room closes to mine.**

**"Okay, um. About that tour can we put it off until tomorrow; all I really want to do is get unpacked and get something to eat, maybe watch a movie or something." I asked tentatively.**

**"Sure, that's just fine; I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for a movie tonight. I'm going to watch 'The Illusionist' if you want to join me." He asked.**

**"Sure that would be great!" Happy that he would ask me to watch a movie with him, alone, with no one else in the house!**

"**I haven't seen that before. What time do you want to watch it?"**

**I asked.**

**"Well if we want to finish it before we fall asleep, then probably about now. I can get us so snacks for the movie. What do like to eat and drink?" he asked**

**"I like almost anything to eat except for something healthy, and for a drink do you have Serria mist? I asked. Serria Mist is my favorite drink.**

**"Yeah! Meet me down in the living room in a few minutes. Okay?" he asked as he headed to the kitchen, wherever that is.**

**"Okay just let me get changed and I'll meet you down there." I said as I closed the doors. Wow! My first date! Well kind of I mean he might be doing just to be a good host to their guest. I started to unpack when I found so old PJ pants and slipped them on and next came and lose tank top. I put everything that I own into the drawers and the closet, and put the trunks underneath the bed since it was so high of the ground. I went out of the doors and turned right then left and the right once again and found a set of stairs. I went down the stairs and just listened for a sound of someone moving or a TV going. I heard a TV going and headed toward the sound. I finally found where the noise was coming from and found Cody stretched out on the loveseat which I saw was the only sitting space that wasn't wooden chairs. I walk over to the loveseat and picked up his feet and sit down; I put his feet on my lap and looked at the TV. **

**"Are we going to start the movie or not?" I asked him.**

**"Yeah." He pressed play and the movie began.**

**After the movie we headed upstairs to our room. Once we arrived at my room, we said good-night.**

**"I'm gonna leave my bedroom door open just incase you need anything during the night." He said and he backed towards his room.**

**"Yeah, well thanks for the movie and stuff. Well… see you in the morning?" I said as I back into my room.**

Cody

**Well she was a little skittish. 'Well you staring at her throughout the movie and then you were going to kiss her when you walk her to her room.' My inner self said. Well I guess I should try to sleep a little, it's going to e a long night.**

Trinity

''_**He just kept on hitting me and I couldn't stop him. I feel so vulnerable." Stop! Please, you're hurting me." I would beg.**_

"_**Shut Up! It's your fault your mother is dead" he would say as he would prepare to hit me again. Usually I would lose conscious by now. One more hit, and I'm going to faint. As he hit me for the seventh time I lost unconscious. As the darkness consumed me I screamed from the impact I felt from the hit.'' **_

**"Shhhh, it's okay. You're having a bad dream. Come on Trin, wake up" I heard Cody say as I regained conscious. He must of came from his room because he was in his PJ's.**

**"He was hit-ting me-e and he wowo-u-l-d-n't stop. I couldn't stop him." I sobbed into Cody's shirt." He wouldn't stop. Make him stop please."**

**"Hey its okay. He isn't here any more. Calm down. Go back to sleep."**

**"Don't leave me please. I don't want to be alone after that." I begged him.**

**"Okay. I'm just going to sleep in the chair by the window."**

**"No stay right here please. I don't want to be alone. If you sleep by the window I'm coming to sleep in the window seat to."**

**"Fine. Come on. I'll grab your comforter." Cody told me.**

**We walked over to the window seat and Cody sat down.**

**"Come sit right here." He told me pointing between his legs.**

**I walked over and sat down. I leaned my head back against his chest. It felt natural to be close to him. He started running his hand across my forehead. I started to fall asleep and Cody's even breathing told me that he was either already asleep or getting close. I feel asleep knowing that I'm was safe, and I knew that I wouldn't have any more nightmares tonight. I pulled the comforter up under our chins and fell asleep.**

**"Ring! Ring! Ring!"**

**"Ugg! What time is it?" Cody asked in his husky morning voice.**

**"I don't know but the telephone is ringing." I said coddling back underneath the covers.**

**"I really don't want to get that." He said.**

**"Well don't go back to sleep then." I told him. Apparently he did because the phone stopped ringing I felt his even breathing again. I decide to follow the suit and went back to sleep.**

**One O'clock pm**

**"Cody. Cody, wake up! Its pass lunch time already. CODY!" I screamed into his ear.**

**"What do you mean its pass lunch time." He said waking up. "Its only one…. Oh maybe it is pass lunch time I guess we better get up then." **

**I got up and folded the blanket. And went into the bathroom.**

'**Did I really spend the night with him? Wow did I ever score. I coddled with the BMOC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Ugg! What time is it?" Cody asked in his husky morning voice.

"I don't know but the telephone is ringing." I said coddling back underneath the covers.

"I really don't want to get that." He said.

"Well go back to sleep then." I told him. Apparently he did because the phone stopped ringing I felt his even breathing again. I decide to follow the suit and went back to sleep.

One O'clock pm

"Cody. Cody, wake up! Its pass lunch time already. CODY!" I screamed into his ear.

"What do you mean its pass lunch time." He said waking up. "Its only one…. Oh maybe it is pass lunch time I guess we better get up then."

I got up and folded the blanket, and went into the bathroom.

'Did I really spend the night with him? Wow did I ever score. I coddled with the BMOC! My friends wouldn't believe me if I told them this. I suddenly realized school started tomorrow. WOW! Shatakey mushrooms! I have to get ready for school and here I am sleeping with a total hottie!

"Cody? Cody!" I yell, looking at the huge mongo spider in the bathroom.

"What is it" he says as he runs into the tiny bathroom and bumps into me.

"Bi-i-ig-Sp-id-er!" I mange to squeak out.

He looks at the spider and goes "Aww this little guy?" As he picks it up and hold it up for me to see.

"Get that thing away from me!" I scream.

"Aww he ain't going to hurt you he's just as scared of you as you are of him." He explained.

He went to the window and opened it and let the spider out. He went and wash his hands by then I hade turned around and was getting ready to dry my hands. When I felt to hands and a set of arms go around my waist.

"EPP!" I squeaked. Once I realized he was coddling with me again I leaned back against him and sighed.

"This is by far the best summer I have ever had." He whispered against my ear.

We headed down stairs to get something to eat since we both were starving, and it was already lunch time. We both wanted something big enough to fill us for a while so we decided on French toast with sausage links, our favorite food. After we ate we both washed the dishes.

"Hey watch where you're spraying the water! Your going to get me soaked!" I screeched.

"Oh you mean like this?" he said as he turned the nozzle toward me and started to spray me with it.

"Yes! Come on Cody!" I screamed.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"To get some towels that's where!" I told him as I started to run up the stairs toward my bedroom with him following at my heels.


End file.
